


Final Fantasy 6 OC: Shinigami

by ModelZXA



Category: Final Fantasy 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meaning Reaper in japanese, Shinigami was created to be the ultimate killing machine, until he rebelled against his creators. Since then, he has wandered the world in search for a purpose, until he finds Terra and co being attacked by a purple octopus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Fantasy 6 OC: Shinigami

_Shinigami is sitting, crouched, on a ledge of a tree. He sees Terra and co on the raft._

"What a beautiful girl..." Shinigami said to himself. Then, he saw Ultros block the raft.

_Later during the battle_

"Mmm, that is one tasty moursel... I'd love to get my tentacles around her... *slurrrp*"

Ultros lashed one of his tentacles at Terra, wrapping them around her. She struggled to break free, but couldn't.

"Well, I got what I wanted! Tata!" Ultros said. Shinigami jumped high into the air.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Shinigami lands on top of Ultros, and summons his scythe. He goes invisible, and grabs Terra from the monster's grasp, bringing her back to the raft.

"I've seen too much hentai to know where THAT was about to go." Shinigami said, anger in his eyes.

"Oh boy, another pretty girl!" Ultros said.

"I AM A MAN, SEA-BRAIN!" Shinigami yelled, slashing away Ultros's tentacles, with perfect accuracy. He could take Ultros on solo if he wanted to. He sliced away Ultros's tentacles, as it attempted to grab him. Eventually, he disappeared. A voice is heard.

"Death walks among you..."

Shinigami appears from the sky, and lands on Ultros's head. He slashes through him multiple times with his schthe.

"DIE! DIE!! DIE!!!" Shinigami yelled, before slashing through Ultros one last time, and landing back onto the raft. The octopus dove underwater.

"Coward..." Shinigami said, his scythe disappearing. Terra walked up to him.

"Um... Thanks... For saving me, anyway..." Terra said.

"I may be a reaper, but I am a gentleman, who's duty is to protect a young lady in distress whenever possible." Shinigami responded, looking down at the water.

"Still.... If you hadn't intervened, who would've known what would happen to m- EEEEK!!!" Terra was interrupted, as she was violently pulled overboard and underwater.

"TERRA!" Edgar screamed.

"Stay here!" Shinigami commanded. He took off his hood, and dove underwater. His body disipated into multiple dark shadows, as he swam after Ultros, who had grabbed Terra's leg. Eventually, Ultros swam to shore. He looked at Terra.

"Mmmmm, I might actually do something else to you, you're too pretty to be eaten!" Ultros said, a perverted look in his eyes.

"Halt, foul fiend! Unhand the lady!" A voice yelled from behind Ultros. It was Shinigami, holding his scythe.

"You dare disturb octopus royalty? I challange thee to a duel! Winner takes the girl!" Ultros said. Shinigami lunged at him with his Scythe, dodging multiple tentacles, slicing off a few with his scythe. He reached Terra, and cut off the tentacle holding her. He caught her, and held her with one hand, his scythe in the other. 

"Kama tamashī burēkā kōgeki..." Shinigami began saying, readying his scythe.

"Shi ni chokumen o nozokikoma!!!" Shinigami yelled, as he launched Ultros skyhigh, jumping after him. He began slicing through the octopus, a japanese symbol appearing after each slash.

 

死 (Death)

天 (Heaven)

神 (God)

力 (Power)

地獄 (Hell)

 

Until, Ultros was finished for good.


End file.
